Recently, according as an aging society has rapidly been progressed, antiaging cosmetics have been in the limelight, and bio cosmetics containing a growth factor or a stem cell culture medium have been developed.
As prior art associated with cosmetics containing the growth factor, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0433373, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1289062, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-2013-0024316, and the like have been disclosed to the public.
Further, prior art associated with cosmetics containing the stem cell culture medium includes Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1063299, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1047873, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-2010-0098298, and the like.
However, a recombinant growth factor or growth factors included in the stem cell culture medium are proteins, and the proteins are instable according to physical or chemical environmental changes, and are easily hydrolyzed particularly in a state that water is present. Therefore, when the recombinant growth factor or the growth factors included in the stem cell culture medium is added to the cosmetic composition, it is not easy to maintain biological activities of the recombinant growth factor or the growth factors included in the stem cell culture medium.
In order to maintain activities of various peptides for a long time during a storage or distribution period or use time by protecting an amide bond of the easily hydrolysable proteins, methods of freeze-drying the proteins along with a composition comprising a polysaccharide such as mannitol and the like to promote the stabilization thereof, or methods of purifying the proteins to a high purity and adding an additive to the purified proteins of a liquid phase to stabilize biological activities of the proteins have been attempted. However, such technologies have not been easily applied to the cosmetics.
Particularly, an epidermal growth factor (hereinafter referred to as ‘EGF’), rh-oligopeptide-1 or sh-oligopeptide-1, has a biological activity decrease since physical and chemical changes occur in a state that the epidermal growth factor not only is stored at room temperature, but also is kept refrigerated when storing the epidermal growth factor for a long time. Therefore, there are various problems in making the epidermal growth factor into a preparation for the commercialization in which the storage or distribution period is required.
European Patent Publication No. 205,051 discloses a composition comprising EGF, 1 to 10% of a surfactant, 5 to 45% of lipid, and 0.3 to 0.8% of a preservative as a cream composition for the skin and ophthalmology which is for preventing the activity decrease in the EGF.
European Patent Publication No. 267,015 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,717 disclose an EGF-containing stabilization composition in which a water-soluble cellulose polymer is added to the EGF. Further, European Patent Publication No. 398,619 discloses an EGF-containing stabilization composition in which cations of metals such as zinc and the like are added to the EGF.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-1996-0013439 discloses a stable EGF composition containing one or more selected from the group consisting of phenol, polyethylene glycol, a fatty acid salt, a surfactant, sucrose, fatty acid ester, sodium sulfate, an amino acid, taurine, mannitol, gelatin, fibronectin, hyaluronic acid, and an organic acid buffer solution.
As other patents for stabilizing the EGF, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0570358 discloses a nano vector composition containing the EGF and selenium, and cosmetics using the same, and Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0752990 discloses a composition for preventing or treating skin diseases comprising nanoliposome and a natural extract.
Although conventional technologies are used, it is not easy to maintain activities of the EGF in the cosmetics that are at a room temperature distribution condition, a non-sterile condition and an aqueous condition. Particularly, when the EGF is added to the cosmetics at a very low concentration level that is allowed in the cosmetics, it is almost impossible to maintain activities of the EGF during the period required in storage, distribution and use.
Further, it is difficult to obtain effects of the proteins since the proteins are not penetrated into the skin very well due to their large molecular weights although the proteins are added to the cosmetics. Therefore, methods of using a peptide convergence technology using protein transduction domain (PTD), applying a liposome technology of covering the growth factor with lipid to help skin penetration, or combining microneedle therapy system (MTS) are mainly used in bio cosmetics including the growth factor.
The present invention could stably maintain activities of the easily hydrolysable peptides for a long time by containing water-soluble scrub particles formed in the form of sharp and hard angulated particles comprising a polypeptide and/or a cell culture component in a non-aqueous cosmetic composition.
Further, the present invention has been completed by applying the non-aqueous cosmetic composition containing the water-soluble scrub particles onto the skin, and dissolving the scrub particles using an aqueous-based cosmetic including a skin emulsion, thereby confirming the fact that active ingredients of various peptide growth factors or cell culture contained in the scrub particles have an effect of being deeply penetrated into a cornified layer of the skin.
The term of peptide in the present specification means material in which two to hundreds of thousands of amino acids are condensation polymerized, and comprises a natural, recombinant or chemically synthesized polypeptide including all of dipeptide, tripeptide, and oligopeptide proteins and the like.
Further, the present inventor has completed the present invention by mixing water-soluble scrub particles which do not contain the active ingredients such as the polypeptide or cell culture together with the water-soluble scrub particles containing the active ingredients and adding the mixture to a non-aqueous cosmetic, thereby preparing a non-aqueous cosmetic composition which is capable of controlling the content of the water-soluble scrub particles containing the polypeptide and/or cell culture without decreasing a scrubbing effect.